Save Me, Heal Me, Hold Me
by doggieearlover
Summary: Kagome is late coming home from school. Will InuYasha get to her in time?


**AN:** Written for my 100th watcher at deviantART

**Prompt from ZachtheHurricane:** _"Recently I've been reading a lot of fanfics involving Inuyasha in his full yokai state but they always take place in the Feudal Era. My idea is that Inuyasha goes to Kagome's school to pick her up, while leaving the Tessaiga at Kagome's home, and after seeing her being attacked he transforms and runs off with her. The rest of the fic would probably involve Kagome interacting with Inuyasha trying to get him to return to normal, while keeping him from killing innocent people and herself."_

**Save Me, Heal Me, Hold Me**

InuYasha was sitting in the branches of Goshinboku when Mama Higurashi came out of the house and headed in his direction. She didn't have to get too close before he could smell the worry emanating from her. Wondering what was up that had her upset, he jumped lightly down and approached her. He also wondered what the hell was taking Kagome so long. He knew she'd had school today, and he'd actually let her go without too much of a fuss - thanks to a promise of more ramen from Mama. He should have known she wouldn't come straight home; she rarely did when her girl friends were there.

"InuYasha?"

"Keh?"

"You haven't seen Kagome, have you? She said she was coming straight home today. She didn't plan to go anywhere after school," Mama asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "You sure those girls didn't drag her off somewhere?"

"No, I'm fairly certain. She knew you'd be waiting and said she would come straight home. In fact, one of the girls just called to talk to her. They said she left as soon as school was let out."

She didn't realize that InuYasha was gone before she finished her last sentence. She was certain, without a doubt, that he'd gone looking for her daughter.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She got almost halfway home and realized that she had forgotten her geometry book. With a heavy sigh, she turned around and headed back. InuYasha would be pissed that she was late, but she couldn't help it. She had a major test coming up, and she really needed it to study. Besides, chances were, they'd be back in the feudal era the next day. She couldn't count on InuYasha letting her stay one more day for school. Even though, she had to admit, he really hadn't put up that much of a fuss. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was glad to be here for a day or two. What was up with that? She shook her head to clear it. Her mind was playing tricks on her, that's all.

She entered the building, and first went to where the students kept their shoes for the day in case she'd set it down. Nope, no book. Sighing, she headed down the abandoned halls for her classroom. Entering the room, she looked around. It wasn't sitting on the teacher's desk or anywhere in plain sight.

"Please, please, please, please, please," she muttered to herself as she went to the desk she sat in for class. "Thank goodness," she whispered as she saw it on the floor, under the chair. Picking it up, she stuffed it in her bag and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, well," she heard as she pulled the door shut. Kagome gasped, and pressed her back against the wall.

"Look who it is? What are you doing here? Looking for us, maybe?"

Kagome whitened as she recognized the five boys that were closing in on her. They had a reputation for getting into trouble – bad trouble. "I… I… I just forgot my book, that's all."

"Oh, really? Coming back this late you must want more than that book. That hafu boyfriend not satisfying you? We can take care of that," the leader announced.

"What… what… what are you talking about?" Kagome stammered.

"We've heard about that guy you're hung up on. White hair, yellow eyes? We thought he was a foreigner, but those girl friends of yours say he's half. Don't know that I believe it, though. Come on, wouldn't you rather have a _pure_ Japanese man instead?"

If Kagome hadn't been so scared, she would have laughed - if they only knew. But instead, before they had her completely blocked, she ran.

InuYasha was leaping from roof to roof, headed at incredible speeds, for the school. Something told him to go there first. If he couldn't find Kagome at the building, then he would track her from there. He'd had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right, but had ignored it because he also knew that Kagome being away from him affected him more than he would like to admit.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he ran.

He'd finally placed his hand at his hip, and realized what was missing was Tessaiga. He'd left it up in Kagome's room when he'd been helping the old man around the shrine. He'd accidentally broken a jar of some sort with it at his hip, and Jijii muttered a couple of colorful words he'd never heard him use before. InuYasha had decided that he really didn't _have_ to have his sword with him on the shrine grounds, and had placed it upstairs at lunch. InuYasha didn't break anything else, and the old priest was much happier. Well, he didn't really need it in modern Japan, anyway. There were no youkai that he'd been able to detect, and his claws were more than enough weapon for any human.

Kagome was gasping for breath as she ran down the long corridors. She was headed for an exterior door, certain that if she could get outside, she would be safe. She knew there were several activities going on after school, but that they were all outdoors. She slowed down as she approached the door to freedom. She didn't want to go through it so fast that she fell down the flight of stairs immediately outside.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried out, mostly to herself.

The doors had already been locked and chained. Rattling them furiously did no good. They were shut tight for the night. She turned with the plan to run back and look for another door, but there were the five boys, now walking up the corridor towards her. This time, they made sure not to leave such a big hole for her to escape through as they closed in.

"You ran. That wasn't smart. Now, we're going to have to teach you a lesson," the gang leader stated, pulling a rather large knife out of a sheath.

Kagome backed into the door, holding her bag in front of her, like a shield. The other boys were chuckling as the one in charge grabbed hold of the bag with his free hand, and yanked it away. He tossed it to the floor and one of the others kicked it out of the way. They moved in closer.

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone," Kagome pleaded.

He placed his knife to her neck and flicked it, cutting her just below the jaw line. He leered as he moved the knife down to the bottom of her neckline. He reached up and unknotted her tie before pulling it free.

"Here, hold this," he told the boy nearest him as he thrust his hand back with the tie. "It might be useful if she fights."

As one of the guys took the scarf, another asked rather nervously, "Shouldn't we move away from here? Someone might see."

He chuckled. "They won't bother us. They know who my father is. We can do whatever we want to."

Grabbing the collar of Kagome's shirt with one hand, he proceeded to slice straight down. He was not careful in the least, and slashed the miko as he ripped through her shirt. When he'd reached the bottom, it fell open. With the knife still in his right hand, he used his left hand and the knife to push aside her shirt, revealing her bra.

"Can't have that, can we?" he laughed, and cut through her bra in the center. Pushing the remnants away, he roughly grabbed her breasts, smearing the blood from where he'd slashed her.

Kagome was terrified, and didn't know what to do. She was trapped by five boys who were thought to have assaulted and raped several girls. However, the leader's father was a well known mobster, and no one ever testified against any of them. The handful of unlucky girls who had tried to stand up against him had ended up seriously hurt, with one dying. With nowhere to go, and no way to escape, she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Silently, she pleaded for InuYasha to come looking for her.

InuYasha had made it to the school, and was frantically looking for any sign of Kagome. The scents were so strong on the inside that he'd gone back out and started circling the school, trying to find where her scent was strongest. If he could find which door she'd gone in, he'd have a better chance of tracking her.

"Well, it looks like she's not going to give us any trouble. I guess she knows what's best for her," the thug said as he roughly manhandled her breasts. "You like that, princess? You want more, don't you?"

Kagome kept her head turned and her eyes shut. This could not be happening to her. She had never done anything to any of these boys. She hadn't done anything to deserve any of this. She sucked in her breath as she felt him pull at the hem of her skirt and flip it up. She tried to hold back the bile in her throat when she felt his hardened crotch rub against her.

"You know you want it, don't you?" he said as he found the waistband of her panties and ripped them down before cutting them off. "Hold her."

Kagome couldn't stand it any more. Out of sheer reflex and terror, at the top of her lungs she screamed, "INUYASHAAAAAA!!!"

He slapped her hard. "No one's going to hear you. You'll pay for that." He motioned, and two of the others stepped forth, each grabbing an arm as he stepped back to pull his hardened cock out of his pants. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out, and then I'll let the others have a go. How about that? Gag her so she doesn't try that again."

The one with her tie moved to her, and roughly forced the scarf in her mouth, and then tied it tightly behind her head. Rubbing at his own crotch, he got out of the way.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha heard her scream, and headed around to that side of the school. Gods, her scent was so strong with pain and fear, and he could smell blood, _Kagome's_ blood. "Nooooo!!!" he cried as he arrived at the door, just as the leader of the gang was having them force her to the floor.

InuYasha grabbed the door, and without much effort, yanked it free of its hinges, breaking the chain that was holding it shut on the inside. Snarling, his cheeks blazing with his markings, and his eyes almost glowing red, he knocked the surprised thug halfway down the hall, slamming him into a wall. In a flash, he was standing in front of him, growling. "She's MINE."

The hanyou placed his deadly claws at the youth's throat, and drug them downwards, drawing blood. "You don't touch what's MINE," he reiterated to the young man that was now ashen under his grasp.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered. She was still in the middle of the floor where they'd thrown her. Tears started to flow freely as she tried to cover herself by curling up in a ball. "Please, help me."

InuYasha dropped his prey and leapt to Kagome's side. "Kagome," he said gruffly, and snarled again as he felt something snap against his back.

Quickly turning, and keeping Kagome behind him, he found the one who'd started all this standing and staring at his hand. In it was the hilt of his knife. The blade lay on the floor. He'd tried to stab InuYasha in the back, and instead snapped his knife in half like a toothpick. This time, InuYasha grabbed him with one hand tightly gripping his throat, and the other ready to plunge into his gut. This coward should die. He'd been able to restrain himself from slaughtering them all for Kagome's sake, but his patience was wearing thin. He'd like nothing more than to set his demon completely free to destroy everyone who'd tried to harm her. The others had run when he first arrived, but it'd be easy to track them through the school. The strong scent of their sheer terror would make it easy to hunt all of them down.

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly. "Please. Get me out of here."

"He should die," the hanyou answered harshly, "for what he's done to you."

"Let him go, InuYasha. I'll let you hunt him down and kill him if they ever try anything like this again," Kagome pleaded. "Right now, I just want to go home."

InuYasha put his face right up to the punk's, so that he was nose to nose with him. "If you ever even speak to her again, I _will_ hunt you down. And you'll never know I was coming. Understand?" he snarled. For emphasis, the hanyou dragged his claws down the side of his face, leaving three deep cuts that would surely scar.

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kagome and took off through the shattered door.

InuYasha really wanted to go and hunt the rest of those thugs down, but Kagome needed him. He would get her to a safe place, and then go after them. But where? Where should he take her? He headed to a park that he knew was nearby. With Kagome tucked safely against his chest, he ran for a secluded area near a small lake.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but it wasn't home. Looking at the elongated claws, she knew he wasn't himself yet. He was somehow keeping control, but was still dangerous. She needed to find a way to calm him, and get him to return to normal. Maybe it was a good thing they weren't going home just yet.

InuYasha carefully stalked around the clearing he brought the miko to in order to be certain they were alone. Carefully, he set her down on the thick grass, and then pulled off his haori and spread it on the ground. Before she had a chance to move, he scooped her back up and set her on it, and pulled off the remnants of her top and bra before gently he pushed her down. Kagome tried to cover herself with her arms, but he firmly gripped her wrists and moved them back to her side.

Kagome wasn't sure what the hanyou had in mind. First, he tore off the remains of her shirt, before he forced her down. Embarrassed, she attempted to place her arms over her breasts, but found them being moved back to her side as he studied her. She flushed bright red as he stared at her chest. She trusted him with her life, even in his youkai driven state, but what exactly did he have in mind? She had heard the proclamation that he considered her to be his at the school. As much as she wanted to be his, now wasn't exactly the time. The thought that he might pick up where the boys left off frightened her, and she sobbed.

The hanyou was carefully studying her cuts and trying to ascertain if they'd hurt her anywhere else. He was surprised when he smelled the scent of fear, and heard her sob. She wasn't afraid of him, was she? He would just have to show her that he'd never harm her. Cautiously, he leaned forward towards the blood on her jaw, and ran his tongue up it. Cupping the opposite side of her face in his hand, he followed the length of the cut several times, until it was clean and was no longer bleeding. He then moved his tongue up to lick the tears from her cheeks, first one, then the other.

The nearly naked miko relaxed when she realized her hanyou wasn't going to hurt her, nor pick up where the gang had left off. When she felt his wet tongue run along her jaw line, she understood that he only wanted to tend to her injuries. When his tongue started to lick the tears from her cheeks, any remaining doubts were gone. She should have known he wouldn't harm her. She reached up to find an ear to rub, to let him know it was okay.

InuYasha felt her relax under him, and realized that the lingering scent of fear was all but gone. When he felt her soft touch to his ear, he decided it was time to get to the worst of it. He started with her navel, where some of her blood had pooled when it flowed from the cuts on her chest. He trailed his tongue upwards, following the path of the blood where it had run downwards. He continued licking the worst part of the cut until it was sealed, and then moved up to the valley between her breasts. There was a pretty deep nick there, so he carefully lapped at it until it, too, had completely stopped bleeding.

Kagome sucked in her breath when he tenderly started to bathe her breasts with his tongue. Her blood and been smeared all over when she had been handled so roughly, and he was gently licking all of it away. If her nipples hadn't hardened at his attentions to them, they surely did when the cool air brushed across them, wet with his saliva. And still, he continued to clean her.

The hanyou kept tabs on the reactions of the girl underneath him. The last thing he wanted to do was to frighten her again. He felt her stiffen again somewhat when he'd finished with her chest, and then flipped up her skirt to see the damage there. Once again, there was more blood. Her thigh had been cut and was bleeding, as there were several nicks as well in and around the swell that contained her pubic hair. Once again, he lowered his head and went to work. He did not stop until all of the blood was gone, and none of the cuts were seeping any longer. Sitting up, he pulled her skirt back down to cover her, and pulled a hair off of his tongue.

Stormy gray eyes met his red ones. She had watched every move, but hadn't flinched again when she realized what he was doing. Holding her hand out towards him, Kagome motioned for him to move up next to her.

"Will you hold me? I'm getting cold," she said, sitting up, and struggling to pull the firerat around her. She felt herself being lifted and then placed in his lap. InuYasha grabbed his haori and draped it over her.

"I should have killed them," he said. "I still want to."

"Please, InuYasha stay here with me. You'll have to take me home soon. Will you come back to me?"

"Keh?"

Kagome twisted in his lap so she could look at him, face to face. Reaching up to trace his markings, she said, "You still have your markings. Your youkai is in control. I need for you to come back before we go home."

The hanyou growled. "I'm stronger this way. I can protect you better."

"InuYasha, you're strong, anyway. You're much stronger than any human, and most youkai. Please, let me see your golden eyes again," the miko pleaded. "But before you do, what did you mean when you said I was yours?"

He snarled. "What do you think it means? You belong to me. They had no right to touch what's mine. I should hunt them down and kill them for that."

"InuYasha, if they ever do anything like that to anyone again, I'll let you. But now, will you please come back?" Kagome reached up and wrapped her hands in his mane, and pulled his face to hers. She pressed her lips against his, and nibbled, trying to get him to respond to her. Slowly he relaxed at the unexpected contact, and she felt his tongue probing against her mouth. Opening it, she let him in and he began to explore, tentatively. When he finally pulled away, he was blushing furiously and his face was back to normal.

Kagome cupped his face in both hands and gazed into his eyes. "I'm so glad you came back to me. Thank you for saving me."

InuYasha looked down at the nearly nude miko sitting in his lap and flushed bright red. "I… I… I… I didn't…"

Kagome shook her head. "No, you didn't harm me. You rescued me from a bunch of thugs, and then you brought me here to clean me up. That's all. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Did… did… did I kill…" he was looking at his claws. He could smell blood on them, but not as much as there should have been if he'd run anyone through with them.

"No, you just scared the bejeebers out of them. I don't think they'll be attacking any more girls any time soon. InuYasha, will you take me home now? Mama will be worried."

"Oi, she already was. That's why I came looking for you. I didn't do anything to make you sit me?" InuYasha was still a brilliant shade of scarlet, and was having trouble looking at the girl still in his lap.

"No, InuYasha. I couldn't do that to someone who'd just saved me. It wasn't your fault they had already ripped my clothes up. I was bleeding pretty badly, but you took care of it. Thank you."

"Keh." InuYasha wasn't about to let her know that he remembered a lot of it, including proclaiming that she belonged to him. It would be better if things didn't get any more complicated.

Helping her wrap up in his firerat, he scooped her up in front of him. He was just getting ready to take off for home when he heard, "Oh, InuYasha? Just remember, if I belong to you, then you belong to me. Right?"

Oh, fuck. _Now_ what?

_**finis**_


End file.
